In the state of the art, the sueding finish process is applied to the fabrics used in the manufacture of textile products such as wool fabrics, furnishing fabrics, blankets, overcoats, jackets, tracksuits, coats and the like, in order to provide them with firm handle and soft touch functions. With this process, soft and bulky fabrics with low thermal transmittance could be obtained. It is possible to provide the fabrics with a velvety, napped appearance as a result of sueding process. Today, different methods are employed for achieving woven fabrics with a suede-like effect. Different types of sueding machines (brush sueding machine) that apply sueding process, are used for sueding process on the woven fabric. It is not possible, without the use of these machines, to apply sueding process on the woven fabric.
The following properties are provided to the fabric using the sueding process.                The thermal transmittance of the fabric changes: The fabric is provided with additional volume due to pullout of the fibers from the yarns forming the fabric. Since the expanded yarns will fill the pores of the fabric, air motion from the inside to the outside, or vice versa, is reduced. The fabric thus hacons a structure preserving the heat.        The handle of the fabric changes: Owing to the contraction of the fabric, it is provided with a more firm structure. The thus obtained firm structure also increases the softness of the fabric handle.        
Nowadays, various sueding machines are used so as to obtain the suede-like effect in the woven fabrics. Some patents in relation to sueding machines were found on patent search. The Utility Model Application Nos. CN203878358 (U), CN203639702 (U), CN202626641 (U), CN2503091 (Y), and the Patent Publication No. CN103321008 (A) all disclose sueding machines developed for subjecting the woven fabrics to sueding process in textile industry.
The Patent No. US2015275421 (A1) owned by the firm Alcantara Spa discloses a process for the preparation of a non-woven microfibrous suede-like synthetic fabric that does not require the use of organic solvents. However, this process is only applicable to non-woven surfaces, not to the woven fabrics formed of cotton yarns.
The Patent No. U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,281 discloses napping, pile loop forming of the fabric by subjecting the same to sueding process.
The method of the Patent No. U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,281 is also disadvantageous in that the suede-like effect is achieved by mechanical, physical processing by means of an individual process.                Since it is an individual and independent process, it causes that initial investment, labor and energy costs are very high.        In the known methods, since the fabric surface is subject to abrasion by mechanical processing, the strength of the fabric itself, and thus that of the yarns forming the fabric, decreases.        Due to plucking a great amount of the fibers, the total weight of the fabric may decrease. Said weight loss, in turn, increases the costs.        During sueding operation, the fiber ends in the yarn are pulled out and broken, which, subsequently, causes the so-called pilling error, i.e. the flakes on the fabric surface.        During abrasion operation, on the other hand, the yarns which are broken or the lengths of which become shorter may break off the fabric later. Said cotton fibers having broken off the fabric may adhere to the surface of other fabrics, thereby causing unwanted problems.        
As a result, the need for a method whereby emerized fabric properties are obtained without using any sueding machine or process in order to achieve a woven fabric with a soft touch and firm effect, as well as the inefficiency of the existing solutions, has deemed it necessary to make a development in the related technical field.